Gajeels strange day
by Gonex96
Summary: Gajeel has a not normal day


"You shouldn't be here." said Gajeel a little bit angry. "But I wannt to be here with you. Also I agreed to be with you to go on this mission." answered Levy with a little grin. They walked a few miles without talking. Suddenly they heard a few trees falling. "Don't move. I will scout, you will place trapps and if something goes wrong you just run back to our Headquater. Don't turn or even look back." Levy set the trapps and hide somewhere. She heard some screems and then everything went wrong. She lost controll about her trapps and when Gajeel got there he already got some flesh wounds which weren't lethal. He wrestled with the beast and when he throw the beast over his head. The noise let Levy remember that she had trapps and that she should activate them. When they trapped the Beast they could breathe through. "What took you so long? If i fought the beast any longer i could have died." said Gajeel a little tired and cathing his breath. "S-s-s-sorry but i was worried about you and then..." now Levy realiesed that gajeel was wounded. "We need to hurry and get you healed. You are loosing blood." "I am fine. We need to get this monster to the village and then we go to the HQ. But first of all... Are you hungry?" asked Gajeel but before Levy could answere her stomache and his stomache begann to rumble at the same time. Gajeel had to laugh so hard that the wounds started to hurt. The laughings turned into a mix of laugh and "ouch"-saying. "Stop laughing. That is not funny and you are hurt. If you don't stop laughing i am going to hurt you more." threatens Levi, Gajeel. "You? If you say such jokes you make me laugh more and harder." answered Gajeel while laughing. Levy got angry and punched Gajeel between his ribs which broke and hit one of his organs. He puked blood and said: "No no i am fine. But now i really think we should head to the HQ before i lose consciousness". They went back to the carriage and asked if it could pull the Monster. The carriage driver said: "no because what if it wakes up? It could kill me". Levy shouted at him and shouted that he should drive while the beast is attached. Gajeel went to her and said :" I will carry the animal if the carriage can't pull it. We will meet again at the HQ." Before Levy could shout him into the ground he lifted the beast and ran of. They met again in the woods before the city with the HQ. "Hey you got here. Well you were a little slow on the way. I made more than 10 stops and i waited here like 2 days." After this scentence the beast waked up again and he hit it once so that it would keep quiet. It didn't stopped moving. Suddenly out of the net a claw came and nearly got Gajeel but Levy pushed him out of the way. Levy got her stomache impaled and nearly more. It got in in the front and reached out of her body. Gajeel hit it as hard as he could and even nearly killed it. As soon as he stopped he ran to Levy and cheked her breathing and pulse. "Levy! Hey! Levy! Answere me!" shouted Gajeel. "You know you are way to loud? Yeah i am still alive. You look cool and beautyful." "What? Good that you are alive. I don't wannt your 'fans' to to hate or even try to kill me." "You know what Gajeel? I love you. I really love you." Gajeel didn't say anything he just hugged her really tight. When he realiesed she let go of him he knew that she was unconcious. He lifted her up and suddenly something slipped out of his mouth. He said: "You are heavier than i imagined". Suddenly he got hit on his cheek. At first he didn't know what happened but then he saw that Levy was awake and she looked angry at him. He said:" why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything wrong." "You said i am heavy." "Oh you. Are you crazy? If you hit me again i am going to drop you." "Ok i am not going to hit again if you don't say anything about my weight again". "Ok i won't say anything like you are heavier than i thought". Levy tried to get some might behind but suddenly she landed on the ground. "Ouch. Why did you drop me?" "I told you if you hit me i will drop you." Gajeel lifted her up again and ran faster then he thought he could. When he opened the door of the HQ he couldn't stand anymore and so he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was that everyone of the guild ran to them.

He woke up and saw that he and levy laid in one bed. His face turned red and short after levy woke up. She saw how red Gajeels face was and kissed him on the lips. He couldn't say anything he was too shocked.

3 years Later

"Darling i told you you don't have to be with me on this mission" said Gajeel. "But i want to and i thought our child should see too how you fight and how i fight." answered the pregnent Levy. Suddenly some Trees fell. Before Gajeel attacked the beast he kissed Levy and her belly.


End file.
